Guess What!
by whoresontequila
Summary: Short little ficlet of how Ginny tells Harry she's pregnant. Rated T just to be safe. OneShot. WARNING MAY DIE OF FLUFF OVERDOSE.


Ginny nearly skipped through there bedroom and jumped on the bed next to Harry. She had just got the best latter possible and was overly giddy to tell her husband about it. He shot her a questioning look from the book he was reading and she couldn't help but laugh she kissed him. It was long and drawn out and over flowing with love and excitement when they broke apart both where gasping for air. She looked down to see a goofy little smile on his face.

Again she laughed they had been married for five years and were still in there honeymoon stage they could barley keep there hands off of each other. Every time you turned around they would start kissing. Hermione (who was eight months pregnant) called them rabbit's at which Harry replied (not to her face of course) that she was just jealous because her belly was way too big for any of that. She loved how when he kissed her she felt the same exact way as she did when they shared there first kiss nearly eight years ago. Only with more love not a rushed as they used to be, now that kissed slowly wanting to draw out the kiss for as long as possible. She moved over so that she was on top of him straddling his hips and kissed his face repeatedly.

"Guess what." she mumbled moving to his neck allowing a curtain of red vanilla scented hair cover his face

"What?" he asked barley coherent to what she was telling him because of what she was doing he place his hands on the small of her back

"Hmmm I said guess." she teased him kissing down his chest and the back up again

"Um did you get a promotion?" he asked not really expecting to be the answer

"Nope." she said back with a sly smile she sat back up where she was sitting on him rather then hovering

"Ugh you're going to continue doing that?" Harry guessed frustrated that she stopped.

"Nah." She mumbled with a smirk

"We just won a million gallons?" he wasn't even bothering to guess correctly now

"No better. Waaaay better." She said drawing out the word way

"What?' he asked taking a hold of her hips and flipped her so that she was now the one pined to the bed "Could possibly be better then winning a million gallons"

Ginny smirked and reached up to kiss him but he pulled his head back it was his turn to do the teasing now she bit her lip and Harry groaned he loved when she bit her lip.

"A baby?" said Ginny it sounded more like a question then a statement

She giggled as Harry's face lit up and possibly the biggest smile she had every seen pulled at his face. He kissed her passionately pinning her hands above her head and moving to her neck and coping the her actions from before kissing a trail from her lips between her breast and down to her abdomen. Kissing it with pressure he moved so that he could lay his head on her stomach.

"Are you really?" he asked hopefully he looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" she asked running her fingers through his hair and resting them on his cheek she looked into his eyes to see them filling with tears. Another thing she loved about him was that the littlest things she did could make him happy. Like bearing his child. If he acted this way when she was pregnant the she would gladly have as many more as he would give.

"Your amazing you know that?" he asked "Just when I think you couldn't possibly make me happier then I already am, you do… bloody amazing how did I get so lucky?" he mumbled the last part

"Not sure but I could ask the same thing."

"Ahhh I know it's my dashing good looks and how I'm so famous and loaded" He laughed teasing her

"Yes that's it. I only love you so that I can have a nice shiny fire bolt and a huge house." she said throwing her harms up as if in defeat

"Always knew it… from day one." he mumbled poking his lip out at her Ginny merely scrunched up her nose and kissed him once more.

"I hope if it's a girl she looks just like you." he said thinking for a minute he corrected him self "No if it's a girl I defiantly don't want that cant have boys thinking what I was when we were dating" he mumbled with a laugh

"And if it's a boy?" she asked biting her lip again

"Then he'll be the best looking guy in the world if he takes after me"

Ginny rolled her eyes but she had to agree would be a handsome kid if he looked even in the slightest like his father.

Harry entwined his fingers in Ginny's and kissed the back of her hand "I love you Gin"

"I love you too"


End file.
